


Street lights || Shadouge

by You_Just_Got_Sideswiped



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Little vent, Noooo, Omega charges Inna closet lol, Rouge had a bad dream, good thing it wasn't real, i love these babies so much, it's not even my dream and I'm like, there is not enough Shadouge fics :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Just_Got_Sideswiped/pseuds/You_Just_Got_Sideswiped
Summary: ❝𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯 𝓫𝓮𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓵𝓮𝓯𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓭... 𝓘𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓲𝓬𝓴.❞| • • • • | • • • • |A short Shadouge one-shot I made. I hope you all enjoy!Sincerely,Me.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Street lights || Shadouge

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is one of my. . . Recent ones? It's not old, but it's not recent, so my writing has changed a little, but that doesn't matter. This is very short, but I still hope you enjoy.

* * *

Everything was peaceful in the small apartment team dark had been living in. Omega charging in the closet, Shadow sleeping on the couch, and Rouge sleeping in her own bedroom. 

Rouge had woken up in the middle of the night, groggily stumbling to the kitchen to get a few sips of water. The floor was ice cold under her bare feet. She didn't bother to put her slippers on. Rouge, being blinded by the fridge light, dug through before finding her half-drunken water bottle.

The ivory bat took a few quick sips, before returning the bottle back into the fridge. The bat opened her wings and stretched them, before closing them and heading back to her bedroom. While on her way there though, she decided to check on her teammates. Her friends. Rouge opened a small closet door, near the kitchen, to reveal a big resting robot, Omega. Omega could barely fit into that closet, but there was an outlet inside the closet. The only outlet in the apartment that wouldn't get overwhelmed by how much energy Omega harvested from it. Knowing that Omega was just fine, she moved on over to the couch where Shadow slept. She leaned over the back of the couch to see a large bundle of blankets.

She silently laughed, and lightly poked the bunch of blankets. But there was nobody there. She looked over to the bathroom door but saw no light on. Did he slip by when she wasn't looking? She was about to leave until she noticed a dull blue sticky note on the arm of the couch.

'Sorry' -Shadow

'Sorry?' Rouge thought confused. She looked around the apartment once again, before looking to the front door. His shoes were gone. So were his jacket and sunglasses. "Oh no. . ." Rouge whispered to herself. Rouge slipped on a pair of flats she had and raced out of the door. 

She rushed down the two flights of stairs and onto the wet sidewalk. It was pitch black outside. The raindrops were visible to the eye if you looked up at the dim white street lights. Rouge continued to run down the slippery sidewalk, with dozens of thoughts racing through her head. Did he really leave? Is he even here? Where was she even going? She knew nothing. Only that she was just running forward. 

Rouge followed the sidewalk for what seemed like forever. The rain poured down on her mercilessly. Her sensitive ears flickered when some raindrops would fall inside, leaving an uncomfortable feeling. Lights were getting less and less common the more she ran. It felt like her body was on autopilot. Desperate to find something. 

Finally, she stopped running. She stared blankly at the nothingness in front of her. He really left, without even saying goodbye. 'Stupid Shadow. . .' Rouge thought. She looked down at the ground, biting her tongue. She shook her head and turned around before she heard a familiar voice. 

"Rouge?" 

Rouge wasted not a second to turn around. There Shadow was, standing in the pouring rain, unfazed by its heavy downfall. They stared at each other for a bit. The distance between them was a bit long, with only a single street light between them to light the way. 

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous." He spoke. "

I came to look for you," Rouge stepped forward. "Shadow, why are you leaving?" Rouge asked, heartbroken. Shadow closed his eyes for a second, before replying. 

"Because I have to." 

Rouge finally had it. "Because you have to?" Her heartbroken expression was replaced by a face full with confusion and anger. "Shadow, what are you talking about? There's no reason for you to be leaving. Everything was fine! Right where it was. That's what you said to me. Wasn't it?" Rouge cried, confused. "If there's something wrong you can tell me. If you need someone to talk too, I'm here! We promised we'd be here for each other." 

Rouge stepped forward once again. But for some reason, with each step she took, she felt like she was getting farther from him. Shadow shook his head. 

"No, Rouge." Shadow held a smile like he was amused at the situation. Amused with crushing her heart. "I simply don't need you anymore." 

'What?' Rouge thought in horror. When did he ever really depend on her? Or Omega? She didn't know, but she hated every second of this. "You're just gonna. . .Leave. . .?" Rouge's posture sunk. She couldn't believe it. He's left before, but he's always come back. He's coming back this time. . . Right? But why would he say those things? Shadow said nothing. He stared at her blankly, then turned around, and walked away. 

"Wait!" Rouge tried to run after him. But for some reason, she couldn't. All she could do was watch him fade away into the darkness. She felt the darkness engulf her. The agonizing feeling of being left behind like nothing left her frozen with tears running down her face. That he wasn't even fazed about leaving her behind. How he didn't feel even a spec of guilt. 

"Shadow! Come back!" 

"Shadow!" Rouge's eyes opened as she gasped. Her body immediately shot up. Rouge realized she was in her bed. She gripped her blankets and sniffled. 'It was just a dream...' Rouge tried to comfort herself. But it still felt horrible. 

She fumbled out of the blankets and slid out of her bed. She walked over the ice-cold floor and to the couch where Shadow sleeps. She hesitated for a second, before touching the blankets that were jumbled up on the couch. He wasn't there. "Oh my chaos, please no. . ." Rouge whispered before dashing towards the door. She grabbed the keys, and was about to unlock the door. 

"Rouge?" 

Her big ears flickered when she heard her name. She looked behind her to see Shadow standing outside the kitchen with a water bottle. "Where are you going this late?" Shadow questioned with no emotion. Rouge didn't respond. She just stared at him, with tears pricking her eyes. She dropped her keys and slowly walked over to him. 

At this point, Shadow was confused. And a bit worried. When she came closer, he could see that she had been crying. Suddenly, she wrapped him in a hug. She even wrapped her wings around the two as she cried into his chest fur. Shadow didn't know how to react. He immediately turned tense when she did that. What was wrong though? She's never been this emotional around him. She's always been sassy and confident. He stiffly wiggled his arms out of her wings and hugged her awkwardly.

Shadow was going to ask what was wrong, but she could barely take a breath without a heartbreaking sob interrupting her. The ebony hedgehog felt bad with every sob and whimper, causing him to tighten his embrace. Rouge's crying softened into little sniffles. Since she was calming down, Shadow finally asked the burning question. 

"What happened?" Shadow whispered. Rouge hesitated to answer. She blinked away the leftover tears, and took a deep breath. She was relieved, but still on edge of what happened in her dream. 

"I just had a bad dream. . ."


End file.
